Push snakes for the inspection and internal maintenance of gas, sewer and water piping systems currently have a maximum range of approximately 300 feet. These push snakes are typically somewhat flexible and carry an instrument pod or other pipe inspection equipment at their head. For a particular type of snake, the maximum inspection range is not constant, and is determined by a number of factors including the geometry of the piping system, the number and type of fittings in the piping system, the coefficient of sliding friction at the snake/pipe interface, and the amount of debris in the pipe.
For a given combination of the above factors, there will be some length at which the compressive push force required to move the snake and instrument pod is sufficiently large that the snake buckles. Increasing the push force above this level will only cause more of the snake to kink and pile up without any increase in the effective inspection range. Accordingly, the range of push snake inspection systems is inherently limited.